U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,602 (Steffler), 4,994,022 (Steffler et al), 4,826,494 (Richmond et al), 4,655,754 (Richmond et al) and 4,569,674 (Phillips et al), assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, disclose suction wound drainage systems and/or blood conservation systems which have been operationally and commercially successful. The present invention arises from a continuing effort to improve on an apparatus of this general type.
The objects and purposes of this invention include provision of apparatus for suction wound drainage and particularly adapted for blood conservation, especially under postoperative conditions.